Door knockers of the type in which an arm is pivotally mounted on a base are notoriously old. Knockers of this type are usually made of metal in order to have the requisite weight to produce an audible tapping noise. Door knockers made from plastic have not heretofore been particularly feasible, since the light weight of the material makes them inappropriate for producing loud enough noises to be useful as a door knocker. Where plastics have been used for door knockers, they usually have been combined with metal tappers in order to produce the requisite noise.
The desirability of producing an all plastic door knocker inexpensively in a one piece construction which can be assembled by the users to provide a useful instrument has long been recognized but not yet achieved. The present invention is directed to fill this need.